When Hearts Collide
by heytenten
Summary: Mikan never liked her life all she wanted was to end everything. All she knows is that her life is a just a waste that should be trashed away.
1. Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress

**_When Hearts Collide_**

**A/N:**

Hey there! This is probably my 7th posted story! You're probably wondering why I said 7th. It's simply because I deleted the previous ones. HEHEHE! Why? I have no idea.

So please support my story! R&R!

**_Prologue:_**

"I don't want to remember anything.

I desperately wanted to forget.

No one would know, no one will notice not even her.

I just want to end this agonizing pain I'm in.

Let every single painful memory flow out of my mind.

I just want to say goodbye..."

**_Chapter 1: Damsel in Distress_**

A loud wailing sound of a police cars' siren disturb the silence at Tokyo main streets. Senior Police officer Nogi, Hyuuga and other polices are chasing a blue van that is used by bank robbers as an escape vehicle. Earlier, before the chasing incident, they received an anonymous phone call saying that there'll be a robbery at Tokyo Central Bank (biggest bank in Japan). They were quite puzzled who and why that person did give them a hint about the robbery. They thought it was a prank but because SPO Hyuuga insisted and said that this kind of call, whether it's a fake or not, should be considered and not disregarded. He was right, the caller didn't fail him, and there really is a robbery. But how did that anonymous caller know about that fact?

Robbers are now shooting at them. Good thing Nogi's driving skills are superb that they were able to dodge every shot. Hyuuga, on the otherhand, is starting to get pissed off because of the robbers shooting them. Half of his body was outside the window when one of the culprits did the first shot. Actually, he was almost hit. Good thing Nogi was able to change line before his partner Hyuuga got a bull's eye on his forehead.

"Take it easy Hyuuga-san. You might get shot if you don't calm down." Nogi said to his partner. He slightly looked at his partner and gazed back to the road.

Hyuuga, not listening to his partner, pointed the gun and pulled the trigger twice on both back wheels.

The van went crazy and started to wander away off the road. The van hit a huge tree and smoke started to come out from its machine.

"Not again. Do you really have to do that?" He looked at Natsume with his eyebrows' meeting. "Well anyway, at least we're done here."

Natsume smirk and sat back on his seat. "Dead meat." he muttered.

_'This guy really is a psycho.' _Nogi thought to himself looking at his partner's grinning face.

Nogi and the rest of the police cars parked near the car crashed. They went to check if the robbers are still breathing and yes all three of them are still alive. After a while, an ambulance came for the wounded criminals which are ready to be taken to the hospital. After treating their wounds they'll be transferred to the Metropolitan Police Department's jail.

"Hyuuga! Nogi! Good job!" A blonde-haired man, who arrived last at the scene, said. He is the MPD's Chief Superintendent, Narumi Kuga.

"Thank you Sir!" They said in unison and gave a salute to their superior.

**_-When Hearts Collide-_**

Hyuuga and Nogi had been friends ever since they entered college. They became classmates and were assigned on the same police station, the Metropolitan Police Department. They have been partners for almost 8 years now. Just a year after their first successfully-solved homicidal case, they were both promoted to SPOs.

They are on their way back to the station. Hyuuga is the one driving now.

"Should we ask for a raise?" Nogi said smiling.

"What? They just gave us a raise a month ago. You're gonna ask for another one?" Hyuuga replied with one of his brows raised.

"We did?" He tried to recall and he remembered that they did get a raise from catching a murderer a month ago. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember."

"See?" Hyuuga said.

"Hey anyway, let's go to Hankoku Sushi Bar. I'm hungry."

"Sure." Reaching the said sushi bar, Hyuuga parked the car at the side of the bar.

Nogi was the one who entered first followed by Hyuuga. They saw their Chief Superintendent Narumi Kuga together with this maroon-haired guy who happened to be his partner when they were still new in the service.

"Hyuuga and Nogi. Why don't you two join us here." Narumi invited them. Getting his bag off the chair beside him he directed both of the newcomers to sit next to them. Hyuuga was the one to sit next to Narumi while Nogi sat beside the Jinno guy.

"Good evening sir, Jinno-senpai…" Greeted Nogi.

"Ruka there's no need for us to talk formally since we're not in the station." Said Narumi. He's holding a glass beer and sipped the content.

"Yes senpai…" Ruka responded.

"I presume you already know Jinno."

"Ah yes, you were partners before, right?" Ruka looked at Narumi, who is busy drinking his beer and then glimpse at Jinno.

"That's right." Jinno answered looking at Ruka. "Narumi often tells me things about the two of you. He always praises you, you know." Jinno gave a teasing grin to his former partner. He turned his attention to Hyuuga Natsume, who was drinking his beer. "You're Natsume Hyuuga, right?"

Natsume nodded.

"You remind me very much of Narumi when we were still doing our cases." He chuckled a bit and then his reaction turned a little serious. "I miss those days." He sipped his beer.

"Excuse me Jinno-senpai… I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you suddenly retired right after your murder case with Narumi-senpai? I'm just confused. I mean, you were on your glory days, right? Why?"

Ruka was talking about the time when Jinno and Narumi successfully solved their last case together after that, someone else was assigned to be Narumi's partner.

Jinno didn't respond right away. His head bowed on the table and then slowly raised his head. He looks a little serious.

"Sorry for asking… You don't have to…" Ruka was cutoff before he even completed his sentence.

"When you're in decision is in between life and death, what will you be choosing?" Jinno returned a question to Ruka. He looked at him with a faded smile.

Ruka was a little confused with why Jinno is asking him that. "Ahm… I would probably choose the former..." He answered clueless.

Narumi is sitting silent and Natsume is listening silently on his chair.

"It was because of my wife… Retiring was my only option to be able to live with her in her remaining days…" He said. He felt like crying but he tried to control his emotion. "Choosing my wife was the best I ever did in my entire life… You wouldn't understand me but you have to know your top priority. The things you can sacrifice and the things or people you can't live without. I used to be so cold." He then turned to Natsume's direction. "I seldom show my emotions, which was my biggest mistake."

Natsume notice Jinno was looking at him so he looked at him eye to eye. Knowing that Jinno was trying to say is he sees himself through Natsume. When Jinno gave him a quick smile he removed his gazed and so did Jinno.

"I'm so sorry for even asking." Ruka felt guilty of why he even asked his senpai about his early retirement. He thought it was a huge before he even knew why Jinno retired.

"Nah, it's fine now. Don't worry. Things happen for a reason."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Narumi felt the urge to ask questions to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume, how is your siblings?"

"Hmm? Aoi and Youichi are doing fine." He answered monotonously.

"How is Aoi and Youichi coping with your parent's death?" Narumi now is looking at the emotionless answers of Natsume.

…

…

"Aoi's finer now than before. Though I would still hear her cry in the middle of the night… but Youichi still yearns for our mother…"

"And you?"

He stopped and then continued to answer. "I'm fine now." He gave a quick glimpse at the three who were listening to his every answer. They were staring at him, even the bar owner and his apprentice and it was making him a little uncomfortable. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"Are you sure you're fine?" Narumi asked, ensuring they heard it right. They were looking at him in an anime way where they're all chibis and eyes are all wide leaving Natsume the only one looking normal.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just asking…" Narumi chuckled. Now they're back to their normal sizes and faces.

They talk about the things about Narumi and Jinno's partnership before they departed ways. Ruka asked Jinno some tips about catching a certain type of offender. Narumi talked about how he would do dancing to in the shower to lighten up his after a very busy day of work. They would laugh hard and even tease Natsume and Ruka to get rings and find wives. Jinno would say that 'No one is getting younger here people' to the three of them, knowing Narumi is still single.

It was almost midnight before they were able to notice the time. They all stood up and paid their bills. The moment they set foot outside the sushi bar, they a heard a loud splashing sound. It sounded like someone had jumped off the bridge to the river in the middle of the night. Wait. What?

"The river!" Ruka ran fast to the bridge to its sidelines. (Hankoku Bridge, that's why the sushi bar was called 'Hankoku' it was built at the end of the bridge) The rest followed him. There was a sign of something or maybe someone was in the river. The water was moving making circles.

Natsume went immediately to their car and grabbed Ruka's and his spotlights. They light the water up to the part where their flashlights can reach.

"I see something!" Natsume notice something floating on the river. He quickly went down to the river to see it.

He swam towards it and found out that what he saw wasn't something; it was a girl probably in her 20's. She is unconscious. Natsume felt something weird on the back of her head. He looked at his hand and saw there's blood. He quickly swam back and carried the girl back to the shore. He tried to CPR and chest pumping but she didn't wake up.

"She's still alive!" He shouted at the people up on the bridge. He is in panic and feeling so desperate to revive the girl by doing CPR but it's not working!

"I've already called an ambulance!" Ruka shouted back.

_'Man, what's making me feel this way!' _He thought to himself. "Tell them to hurry up!"

"Calm down Natsume. Everything's gonna be alright. The ambulance is already on its way." A voice talked at his back. It was Jinno. He went down to the river bank to check Natsume and the mysterious girl.

Natsume somehow felt helpless. He's a little confused why he's in a panic. It never happened before. It never did.

Few minutes later an ambulance came. She was taken to the nearest hospital. Natsume was the one with her in the ambulance.

**To be continued!**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like the first chapter! Please leave some reviews! Negative or just don't be too harsh if you have some negative reactions! **

**Can I get at least 10-15 reviews? Haha! That's too much for a newcomer's story, I know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl

**Okay so thank you for the first 2 who left a review for my first chapter! I hoped you'll like the second chapter J So here it is. R&R!**

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Girl**

Natsume is stilling on one of the fixed chairs outside ER. His head is bowed down and face buried on his hands. The doctor just told him that they found a lot of fresh bruises and there were also old bruises that healed all over her body. There were bruises on her back, legs, face and also on her arms. Looks like this poor girl had a hard time before she was found floating at the river. There's also an open wound found at the back of her head. The doctor said it could've been cause by hitting something hard, like huge rocks. Probably she hit her head with a rock when she fell in the river, that's why she's unconscious. Also, the wound caused blood lost.

Natsume is thinking about all of these things. _'What exactly happened to her?'_ He asked himself.

Moments later, Ruka, Narumi and Jinno came rushing to where Natsume is.

"How is she?" Ruka asked trying to catch-up with his breath. "What did the doctors say?"

Natsume raised his head revealing a very worried face.

"They found lot fresh and healed bruises on her body and also…" He sighed. "The open wound at the back of her head caused blood lost. The doctor is still examining her inside the ER."

Narumi and Jinno noticed how odd Natsume's reaction. It's the second time they saw him react like that, so worried. He doesn't even know who this mysterious girl is, none of them know her. They exchanged meaningful gazes and smiles to each other. They are thinking the same thing. _'Natsume, acting strange like this, acting so worried about her, means his heart hasn't still turned to a cold, hard stone._'

"Bruises? Could it be physical abuse?" Ruka thought.

Jinno clasped his arms on his chest. "Possible. But why is she in the river?"

"We better not jump to conclusions. This needs thorough investigations." Narumi said looking at the three. "It'll be hard to identify her since there are no signs of any identification id or card with her. She was even barefoot when she was found." He added.

"Poor girl…" Jinno said in distress.

"Hyuuga and Nogi, this will be your next case." Narumi commanded. "We have no choice but to wait for her recovery. In the mean time, you two should go home and get some rest first."

"But sir-." Natsume was cutoff.

"Natsume, I know that you're worried about her, we all are. But there's nothing we can do right now. So go home first, Aoi and Youichi are sure waiting for you."

Natsume didn't say anything after that. He did what his superior told and went home.

**_-When Hearts Collide-_**

"Aoi! I'm going now!" Natsume shouted, walking to the door. Aoi is taking a bath, she'll be going to school and she'll take Youichi to the day care center. Natsume always goes first. "Don't forget to lock the doors, okay?"

_"Yes Sir!"_ Aoi shouted from the bathroom.

**_-When Hearts Collide-_**

It's been 2 days since they found her unconscious in the river. The doctor said she's fine now and all they have to do is to wait for her to wake up. But why is she not waking up yet? Ruka and Natsume couldn't proceed with their investigations without her answering their questions.

A nurse is inside the found girl's room. She is busy checking on the things she needs to check.

_"Hmm…"_

The nurse, hearing the patient groaning, she immediately called the doctor. Upon their arrival, she is already awake. The doctor said that she's is recovering very quickly. But there's just one problem…

"Nurse May, call Mr. Narumi Kuga quickly. I think they'll have a hard time here." He commanded.

"Yes doc." She said.

**_-When Hearts Collide-_**

Natsume is halfway to the police station when his phone started to ring.

"Hello. Sir Kuga. Good morning." Natsume greeted politely. He seldom does that.

_"Meet me to the hospital right now. I've already called Nogi to go here. She's finally awake." _Narumi explained.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way." He answered. Narumi hang up.

"Take me to Hankoku Hospital. Please hurry." He commanded the tax driver. He rested his back on the taxi's couch, thinking what might've happened at the hospital.

**_-When Hearts Collide-_**

"Sir Narumi… You said she's finally awake." He found Narumi outside the room. He was sitting on one of the fixed chairs. When Narumi saw Natsume coming, he stood up.

He sighed. He directed Natsume to just follow him. He opened the door, revealing a girl wearing a printed pair of pajama and shirt. She was standing, looking outside the window. She was startled when she heard the door open. She then quickly went back to her bed and covered herself with a blanket. She looks so terrified, her body is shaking.

Narumi went near her and took off the blanket covering her. "It's alright, he won't hurt you." It wasn't easy to get this girl's trust, Narumi had a hard time convincing him that they were police and will not her even the tip of her finger. "He was the one to save you at the river…" He continued as his point at Natsume.

Natsume went near her. "Are you feeling alright now?" He looked at her with pity.

She looked at him in the eyes and nodded.

Natsume smiled at her. Narumi is just watching him get her trust. It looked liked it was a lot easier for Natsume to do it. _'Hmm… Impressive, now this is not something I would see every day.' _Narumi thought, he was smiling at the back of his mind.

"Do you know why you're in the river 2 days ago?" He continued asking.

She just looked at him then at Narumi. But she didn't answer.

Narumi and Natsume exchanged stares at each other.

"Do you know where you are from?" Narumi asked this time.

She lowered her head and hoisted it again. Still there was no answer.

"Who are your parents? You're mother and father?" No answer. "How about your name, what's your name?" Natsume asked her. He and the girl stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds and a tear fell from her eyes. Tears started to fall from her eyes. The two didn't know what to do.

Narumi tap the girl's back. "Why are you crying? We just want to know who you are so that we can help you."

She was still crying and started to shake her head from left to right. "I don't … I don't know." She muttered.

"What? You don't know what?" Natsume asked.

She looked at them. "My… my… name…" Her voice is shaking. Her cheeks turned red.

Both Narumi and Natsume straightened their backs and looked at each other.

**To be continued!**

**Please leave reviews J Negative or positive :D I will not be able to post the next chapter this week cause it's our FINAL'S EXAMS NEXT WEEK. NEED TO REVIEW.**

**BE back next week J R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: WELCOME! (Part I)

**Here it is! The third chapter! Thank you for waiting! Read and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: WELCOME!**

Nogi and Hyuuga are feeling a little damn about their current case's status. It has been more than a week since they started doing their investigations. But everything they have, oh sorry, I forgot, they don't have anything else other than the mysterious nameless girl they found swimming at the river. I guess that does lead them to nothing, doesn't it?

"I guess we have to wait for her memory to return, right?" Ruka stated tediously sitting sluggishly at his workspace. He is talking to Natsume who also sitting at his workspace, busy is browsing their database for women who are at least 20-30 years old. They took a picture of her and scanned it to find a facial match for all the registered women in their system.

(It's a system/database for all registered Japanese citizen, foreigners/tourists, and also there's a separate system for fugitives in captivity and escaped criminals.)

"I can't believe this. System's says there's no match for her..." Natsume said in disappointment. He irritatedly closed the database window and grumpily rested his back on his chair. "How can that even happen?"

"Only means she's not registered. That's the only logical reason." Ruka said.

"That's so really sad!" A startling voice went lingering on the two SPOs ear. Well, they were startled by a sudden appearance of a blue-greenish- haired woman reaching a few inches from the top of her shoulder. She seems to be always from salon, perming 3 inches from the tip of her hair. Talk about hair fashion trends!

"Then that makes it so hard to find where she's from! My goodness!" She's always overreacting people.

"Sumire?" Ruka exclaimed to her sudden interferance.

"Hi rabbit boy! Long time no see, to you too, Natsume!" She greeted in full energy.

Natsume just blinked, not minding Sumire's appearance.

"Is she your new case? Well, she's pretty, huh? I heard you found her at the river?" She asked looking both at them.

"Yeah, pretty and nameless." Natsume said.

"Nameless? Is this some sort of amnesia sort of thing?" Sumire asked with full of interest in her tone.

Ruka nodded.

"Wow! I never had that kind of case before! How I wished I didn't retire early..." Sumire cried so disappointed.

"You're saying now that you're regretting marrying Yome-kun? Sumire Shouda-Yome-san?" Natsume uttered not taking his eyes off his computer, but he's not doing anything in particular.

Sumire stopped blabbing for a while, and started blinking her eyes again after what Natsume said sunk in her mind.

She just realized what she said about not retiring early. Okay so, Sumire used to be a police at MPD. She was about to get promoted to SPO but fate didn't seem to like that. Her fiancee Yome Kokoro, a news anchor/field reporter at one of the biggest television station, specifically at CN News, proposed to her a day before her promotion ceremony and she said YES. They got married the next month after his proposal. What do you expect? They're stinking madly & deeply in love.

"Ow, yeah.. I'm taking back the part where I said about wishing I should not have retired earlier." She said as she put her hands in her pant's pockets.

Natsume smirked while Ruka chuckled.

"Ow, Sumire? Is that you?" Another woman stepped in the conversation. She's taller than Sumire, her reddish hair is ponytailed. She's Misaki Harada, the MPD's Documentation Assistant. She and Sumire are good friends even after Sumire's retirement.

Sumire turned her head to see who it was. Without any word, Sumire grabbed her no I mean hugged her right after seeing half of her face, making Misaki stepped a foot backwards. They haven't seen each other for quite a while now so I think its pretty normal to see her act that way.

"Whoa there married woman, I miss you too." Misaki said chuckling, she is hugged her back. "So

got any other life in there?" She teasingly pointed at Sumire's belly.

Sumire glimpsed at her belly. "Hmm, nah. Koko and I are a little busy with work so its kinda hard to have a child, you know."

"Ow... I see." Misaki said with her pointed lips.

Sumire returned her sight to Ruka and Natsume. "And, oh, wait! Where is your mysterious girl staying right now?" She asked in curiosity.

"She's at the-" Ruka was cutoff by Misaki before he even finished speaking.

"Oh about that, I totally forgot, sorry... Hyuuga and Nogi-san, Chief Kuga wants to meet the two at his office right now." She said looking at them alternately.

"Why?" Natsume asked shortly.

"I think you better asked him yourself, it will be the best if it'll come from him." She said as her voice is fading a little and Natsume is sensing danger from that. On the other hand, Ruka is totally clueless.

**-When Hearts Collide-**

Meanwhile at the hospital;

"Oh my goodness…" A nurse who just went out of the mystery girl's comfort room said in panic. "Where is she?!"

She quickly went out of the room to search for her around the hospital and when she couldn't find her she went to the receptionist good thing Dr. Ueda, the in charge doctor to the girl, is there.

"Doctor Ueda! Doctor Ueda!" She gasped as she approached the doctor.

"Nurse Hama, you do know it's not appropriate to run around the hospital's corridor, right?" He lectured the gasping nurse.

Nurse Hama stood before the doctor. "I'm sorry doctor but we have a problem, patient at room 305 is missing."

"Are you sure? Have you searched around the hospital?!" He too is starting to panic.

"I just finished doing that, she was nowhere around the hospital. Not even in and out of here." She answered.

"This is not good. Alright, I'll notify Chief Kuga and please, search around the hospital's premises again. In case, you've missed a place." He grabbed the phone and dialed MPD's HQ number.

**-When Hearts Collide-**

"What? Are you serious Chief?" Natsume exclaimed.

Narumi nodded. "I'm afraid yes. It's the only way for us to get direct investigations for the case. I'm sure you'd love to know what really happened to that poor woman, am I not right Hyuuga-san?"

Natsume sighed. "Yes, you're right. But why do I have to be the one to keep her?" He asked with deep hesitation in his tone. "Can't it be at Ruka's house or at Misaki's?"

"... or at Tsubasa's!" Ruka suddenly suggested. He had this smile in his face making him look too excited giving his suggestion.

Both Natsume and Narumi looked at him with 'can't-you-think-of-anyone-who's-not-pervert' looks.

Ruka is a little puzzled why the two are looking at them like that. "What? Did I say something disgusting, I mean wrong?"

"Okay, ahm, nevermind." Narumi said shaking his head smirking. "Okay, where were we? Oh right, so will you do it or will you do it?"

"Why do I not have a choice? Ruka...?" Natsume turned to Ruka, signaling him to at least say something to change Narumi's mind.

"... I think you should... ahm, do it? I can't do it ... ahm, neither is Misaki, we both have a huge family, you know..." Ruka said. "If you want, I'll ask Tsubasa, if he-" Ruka was cutoff by Natsume before he even finish saying 'If you want, I'll ask Tsubasa, if he can keep an eye on the her..'

"Okay fine, I'll do it." Natsume said quickly.

"Great!" Narumi said animatedly. His excited-ness ended when the rang. He picked it up and...

"What? When?" His face became serious as the conversation went on.

"Okay, okay, we're on our way... Thanks. Bye." He said as he hang up from the call.

The two are just looking at him. "Is there something wrong chief?" Ruka asked.

"Our woman is missing; she's nowhere to be around the hospital. Let's go." Narumi grabbed his coat and keys and signaled both men to follow him.

"This girl's a real headache." Natsume murmured to himself.

**To be continued!**

**See you next week reader/reviewers. I said I won't be able to post this but sorry, couldn't resist. Hope you like it. Please LEAVE SOME REVIEWS FOR THE POOR WRITER. :D**


	4. Chapter 4: WELCOME! (Part II of 3)

**Sorry it took me a while to post this. But here it is J**

** Please leave a review.**

**Chapter 3: WELCOME! (Part II)**

Everyone is in deep worry. It's almost dark and she's still nowhere in sight. They searched high and low, but why can't they seem to find her anywhere?

'Man! Where is she?!' Natsume complained to himself.

Ruka sat on a concrete bench. They just got back from searching her around the town. Everyone is tired. "How can we even find her? We've searched around the hospital, on the streets and everywhere. Still, there's no sign of her!" He whined, stretching both of his hands on the bench's backrest.

"Has anyone tried searching at the Hankoku Bridge?" Narumi announce.

Natsume's eyes widened after hearing the name of the bridge. _'Right, how could we forget that?'_ He thought.

"I'll check her there." Without any answer from the rest, Natsume rushed his way to the bridge. He started the car's engine and whooshed away from them.

"Where is he going?" Ruka asked, puzzled. His head turning to everyone around him who are also surprised to what Natsume did.

**- When Hearts Collide -**

Few meters away from the bridge, Natsume could see a figure of a woman standing at the sidewalk of the bridge. Her hair was being blown by the soft breeze. Natsume stopped for a moment in the car, he was silently staring at the mysterious woman. Seeing her at that moment, he could feel something weird numbness run down through his spine. Why is it like this? He would often ask himself. He just met her. It's just probably his want to desire to solve this poor woman's case.

His ringing phone broke his moment of sentiments.

"Hello..?" He answered dully.

"Have you found her? Is she at the bridge?" It was his chief on the other line. Natsume went back to his self after knowing who it was.

"Ahm, yes I found her." He answered formally.

"Good. Get her back here." He commanded.

"YES, SIR."

Natsume immediately got out of the car and walk to her.

He faked a cough. Her head turned to him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked bluntly.

Unmoving, she just gave her a glimpse. "I... wished I know why." She said in a soft voice.

"Everyone's looking for you. We've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you leave without a word?" Anyone can trace a tone of worry and impatience in his voice.

"I'm so...sorry..." She answered looking at him with weary eyes. She's a little frightened now.

"Okay, I'm not mad at you. I'm just.. I'm just worried. Everyone is worried. I hope you understand." He explained.

She nodded.

"... and I don't think it's safe for you to roam around the city without anyone with you at your current condition." He continued.

She nodded.

He sighed. "Let's just... come on... let's just go back."

"Okay..." She answered and followed Natsume to the car.

**- When Hearts Collide -**

"Thank goodness you're here!" Narumi exclaimed in gladness as he grabbed her on the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for leaving without telling anyone." She said, feeling really sorry for what she has done.

"It's alright. What's more important is that you're safe and with us now. But please next time, if you're gonna go somewhere, make sure you tell Natsume first." Narumi looked at Natsume.

"Natsume?" The woman asked, confused.

"Me?" Natsume asked. He forgot what they just talked about awhile ago.

"'… cause from now on, you'll be staying at their house until you regain your memories."

_'Oh right…' _Natsume thought.

"But… I don't want to bother him more… I could just stay at the hospital…" She appealed.

"No, no. He said its fine with him. You'll only get bored at the hospital." Narumi added. He was smiling at her.

"Ahm, okay." She agreed.

"Now that everything is settled, I think you two should get home now so that she can get some rest now. Walking to bridge is quite tiring." Narumi signaled Natsume to just use the car instead of commuting.

"Take care missy." Ruka patted the woman's head, smiling. "Don't worry, you'll love it there."

She looked at him with a serene look in her face. "Thanks."

**- When Hearts Collide -**

Natsume house is a quite spacious. Entering the gate and seeing how wide the flower garden will make you think that this guy's living some luxury. There was a small fountain at middle of the garden and combinations of white, pink and red roses were planted inside the garden which was surrounded by brown wooden fences. The woman with is quite amazed with the view.

"Wow…" She unconsciously mumbled.

Natsume heard her and turned his head to see her. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing…" She replied.

Natsume opened another door. She's sure now that it is the house door. "I'm back!" Natsume announced.

Loud stomping of the feet was suddenly heard around the house. A little boy who's thumb is sucked in the mouth came out from somewhere in front of the them.

"tou-chan…" The cute little kiddo called out to Natsume. He removed his thumb out of his mouth and hugged the man in front of him.

Natsume leveled himself to little boy and carried him on his chest. "I'm back…" He sweetly whispered to him.

"Uh? Who-chi?" The little kid asked Natsume, looking at the long-haired brunette who was smiling at him.

"Hello…" The brunette greeted him.

"Oh right, Youichi, this is uhm… she's-" Thinking of a name for her is giving him headaches. _'What's her name?'_

_"_kaa-chan…" Youichi called her. "kaa-chan…" He even repeated.

"Huh? No, Youichi she's not kaa-chan, she's—." Natsume was cutoff when Youichi tried to reach this woman he thought is his mother. Natsume had no choice but to give him to 'kaa-chan' and let her carry Youichi.

"Oh-." The brunette carried him like a newborn baby. She is totally absorbed by this little kiddo's charming smile. "Cute..." She uttered, staring at him like she just gave birth to him.

"I'm sorry if she called you like that… I don't know why he did but-." Natsume was cut off again by the woman who was constantly looking at the 3 year old she's carrying.

"It's okay…" She muttered softly.

Natsume is a feeling a little out of the picture, I mean, Youichi never acted that way even to Misaki or Sumire and now he's calling a complete stranger 'kaa-chan'? What on earth is happening here? He's completely dazed off by the view!

An hour have passed and Youichi is still stuck to his 'kaa-chan'. Natsume is now busy cooking their dinner, tonight's menu is rice curry, Youichi's favorite.

Natsume sighed as he peeks at the two. He is a little amazed by how this woman effortlessly caught his baby brother's trust.

"I'm back!" A female voice swarmed the corridor of the entrance to the kitchen where everyone is. It was Aoi, Natsume's sister.

"Oh, Aoi… You're here. Get changed now, dinner is ready." He wasn't looking at his sister, but focused at the stew he's heating.

Aoi is currently staring at the stranger cuddling and playing with Youichi. "Who is…she?" She asked giving a Natsume an amused look.

"Oh, her? I don't exactly know her name, but we found her at the river." He took his eyes off the stew and turned off the stove.

It was the first time Aoi saw her baby brother play with another female aside from her. It's quite amusing for her to see him so happy and laughing like that. 'What spell did she cast on him?' She asked herself, still amused with the sight.

"Onee-chan!" Youichi called out. That was when Aoi got out from her sudden amusement.

She gave the kid a waving hello and a smile to the stranger who is with him. "I'll go and get changed."

The brunette smiled at her. "Uhm, hello…" She replied to the smile.

"Wooooow! Really? You really have amnesia?" Aoi is more amused than before. She felt so excited after knowing that this girl has amnesia! First time she ever knew that amnesia is real, she really thought that it was just a made up condition for dramas in television.

The brunette was just nodding to every 'yes or no' question Aoi throw at her. They are currently having their dinner and Natsume was forced to explain everything during dinner. He was planning to tell them the details right after dinner but Aoi was a little in a rush so he spill it up.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't feel excited about your condition but I don't know… I thought amnesia was just a made-up condition for dramas but it's really real…" She apologetically said but amusement is still in her tone.

"It's okay… You shouldn't feel sorry…" The woman said.

"But I think you really need a name, I and the others can't call you 'kaa-chan'… Hmm.." She stopped eating for a moment and started digging her head for a name that fits this pretty long-haired brunette.

"Hey, onii… Do you mind stop eating for a moment and think a name for her?" She ordered her brother who was busy sipping stew.

Natsume stopped. "Huh? But I'm not good in giving names…"

"Yuki? Yumi? Aya? Miyuki?" She asked the brunette. "What do you think of those names? Ring any bell?"

The woman shook her head. "Uhm… Sorry, but no."

"How about Anika?" Natsume suggested.

"Nah… To western for an asian." Aoi rejected his brother's only suggestion.

"Ai-chan!" Youchi shouted. He looked at her 'kaa-chan' who was sitting beside him.

"Ai-chan, huh? Isn't that Youichi's crush at the day care…." She teased her baby brother while the kiddo even knows how to blush. Natsume chuckled after knowing that his baby brother already have a crush. "I think 'Ai' suits you well. Do you like it?" She asked turning her attention now to other.

The brunette nodded happily. She likes the name Youichi thought for her. "Yes, I love it." She excited announced.

"Therefore, from this onward, your temporary name will be 'Ai-chan'." Aoi stood up, she grabbed the spoon on her side of the table and hammered it on the table like what a judge does after a hearing.

"Good job, Youichi…" Natsume smiled at his brother and also to 'Ai-chan'.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**No cliffhanger. *sighs* I was hoping I could add a cliffhanger but I couldn't so ended it peacefully hahaha! This chapter is a little longer than the previous, I hope you like it J**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Operation New Beginnings!

**Chapter 5: Operation New Beginnings!**

It has been a month since our Ai-chan started staying at Natsume's house. There has been no signs of her remembering anything from her past, which was an advantage for the adorable Youichi. Wherever Ai-chan goes, Youichi would always be clinging onto her like glue. And like her baby brother, Aoi would always be found in Ai-chan's room talking to her about things like this;

"Nee-chan, what should I do? Should I tell my brother about him? I mean, its not like he's courting me but it looks like he is... I don't know.." Aoi sobbed, her chin on her knees. She is sitting on Ai's bed hugging her knees.

Ai-chan is busy folding clothes. She wanted to pay Natsume for staying at their house but he wouldn't let her.

******Flashback:**

"Uhm, Hyuuga-san... May I come in?" Ai-chan said as she peek in Natsume's room.

"Your head is already in, yeah you can come in." Natsume replied. He was busy doing something in the computer. "Do you need something?"

Ai-chan is feeling a little hesitated to say what's in her mind, so she starts to mumble. Mumbling is becoming her habit when she's nervous.

"You're mumbling again Ai-chan." He said dully.

"Uhm, sorry. I just want to tell you that I am... I am willing to help you with the expenses in the house."

Natsume stood up and faced her.

Ai held his hand, she really feels like a burden knowing that Natsume is only one earning money. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone in this house, please let me find a job and help you with the expenses." She pleaded to him.

Natsume removed Ai's hands from his and held both of her shoulders. "Ai-chan... You're not a burden to anyone in this house. You don't have to pay anything to anyone here. We're doing fine financially. So, stop worrying yourself about this, okay?" He said smiling. Ai-chan was speechless, she feels so touched.

"But... let me at least help you with anything... please." She insisted.

Natsume sighed. "Okay if you really want to help, you can do some of the chores here, is that enough to ease your burdened feelings?"

"Mmm." She nodded, a wide smile drew on her face. The idea lit up her face.

********End of flashback:**

"Hmm." Ai-chan stopped folding clothes for a while and did a little thinking for Aoi's problem. "I think it'll be better to clear things up with that guy before telling it to your ever-so-strict brother."

"Who are you calling ever-so-what brother?" Both of them were startled

by the sudden interruption of man in black standing at the door step outside Ai's room. Natsume is looking good today. Well not just to day, he always look so good since the day they met. Ai was the one who thought of that not the writer, okay?

"Oh, Hyuuga-kun, we were just, uhm, talking... Uhm, sorry. ehehe" Ai laughed fakely, trying to change the topic. 'Ooops'.

Natsume grinnned. "Ai-chan, someone wants to see you."

Puzzled. "Me? But who will look for me?" Ai curiously asked.

"Me!" A brown-haired woman, who was still wearing her work uniform appeared from Natsume's behind.

"Harada-san!" Ai rushed towards Misaki and they hugged each other as if they've known each other for a long time.

"Since when did the two of you become close?" Natsume asked not minding who will answer.

"We're both female, it's an instinct you old man!" Misaki answered elbowing Natsume at the arm.

"Whatever. This woman insisted on helping Ai-chan find some good clothes to wear, since Aoi's clothes aren't mature enough to fit you." He said with a little sarcasm and tease to his little sister.

Aoi's mouth pouted. "Is that an insult 'BIG BROTHER'?" She exclaimed.

"No, dear. It's my way of saying you're too young to lend a grown-up woman some clothes." He sarcastically said. He is obviously bullying her again.

"Okay, stop bullying her again." Said Misaki then she pulled Ai out of the room, I'm gonna borrow her for a moment. Aoi, wanna come Let's leave this old man here?" Misaki muttered grinning at Natsume.

"Oh sure, I'd love to." Aoi quickly jumped out of bed and stood behind the other two woman in the room. Before leaving the room, she made a silly face to her brother and stuck out her tongue to him.

"Eew. You're spitting saliva on my shirt." Natsume shooed Aoi then her eyes turned to Ai who was distinctly looking pretty when she giggles at the siblings' mini fight. She glanced at Natsume who turned her eyes off her after sensing that Aoi's eyes will meet his and he'll be caught looking at her.

"See you later." She bid goodbye still smiling.

"Keep an eye on Aoi, she tends to get lost in dress shops."

_"I heard that!" _Aoi yelled from the door.

Ai chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

**- When Hearts Collide -**

The moment they arrived at the town, Aoi couldn't stop checking all the dresses in every shop they pass by. Seeing how amused Aoi is when she saw this **Ruffles Straps Tulip Bottom Dress with matching high boots and a cute hat**, Misaki bought it for her. She seem to be attached to the dress, and it'll look good on her.

"You sure have a good taste of fashion my dear." Misaki complimented Aoi.

Aoi sure is happy. Good thing she agreed to join them shopping, she got a new dress for free. Misaki is a real angel to her. "Thank for this Misaki-nee-chan."

So started checking every shop again, and from every shop they check, they're sure to buy something when they leave. Misaki also bought for herself but the rest of the paper bags are for Ai.

"Let's check that shop Ai! Good thing it's still open." Misaki pointed a shop where they sell tops and pants.

"Isn't this a little too much, in fact, I don't have to repay for all of this." Ai raised the paper bags she's holding. There were like 5 each on her hand and more are coming.

"Don't be silly. I'm not gonna ask you to pay me back soon. I'm sure sooner or later you're gonna find a job. If not, there everything is free." Misaki giggled then pulled Ai-chan to the said store. Aoi followed them.

"Everything in here is in its cheapest price. So, pick anything you like, okay, you too Aoi. I'll just be there at the swimwears. Ehehehe!"

"Sure!" Aoi said energetically.

"Thanks. Uhm, okay." Ai said. She's a little hesitant to get more clothes for herself, knowing Misaki has bought her more than she can carry back home.

"Ai-nee-chan, don't worry. Misaki-nee-chan is really generous when it comes to her friends. She lives alone and everything she earns is for herself only." Aoi explained while examining every shirt on the rack.

"What? But how about her parents?" Ai asked her. Misaki lives alone?

Finally she found one she likes. She quickly took it off the rack. "Hm, Onii-chan said her parents died on a car crash when she was in college. That's why she lives alone."

Shocked by what she heard, she glanced at Misaki who was also busy scanning racks. Misaki doesn't seem to be the kind to sulk in sadness. But Ai is sure that somehow, deep within Misaki's heart, she's lonely.

"Hey! Found anything you like there? Ai-chan, I found this for you. It may be simple but I know it'll suit you. Here try it on." Misaki handed the pink printed design shirt to Ai-chan.

Ai-chan happily accepted it and went to changing rooms. "Sure!" After hearing Misaki's story, Ai felt sadness in her. Is her past the same as Misaki's? How did she end up at the river and with memory loss? Why did it happen to her? Ai-chan felt so curious about her past, she decided to do whatever she can to remember everything, but how will she do that?

"We'll take that! It looks so good on you, right Aoi?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yeah! So pretty!" Aoi agreed.

They spent half of the day shopping. When Aoi felt hungry, Misaki took them to an eat-all-you-can restaurant where they serve Asian foods. Aoi filled her plates with desserts while Misaki filled her plate with every dish from all other Asian countries. Ai on the other hand, still chose to eat Japanese cuisine.

"Wow that was awesome! I hope we can come back there next time." Aoi said while rubbing her full belly. She ate more that a middle school teen can. Where did she put all of that?

"I hope next time Chief Narumi Kuga, Hyuuga, Nogi-kun, Andou-san and Youichi we'll be with us, the more the merrier, right?" Ai-chan said excitedly.

"HAHAHA! I hope Chief Kuga will not busy when that time comes." Misaki said.

**- When Hearts Collide -**

"We're back!" Aoi yelled from the doorstep. She immediately went to her room.

A crying Youichi was running towards Ai-chan. He hugged her legs, then a soaked Natsume showed up, chasing Youichi.

"Come back here, Youichi…" A while ago, Natsume was TRYING to give him a bath but Youichi wouldn't let his brother do it. He kept on saying that he wants her 'kaa-chan' to be the one to do it. It has been their daily routine that Ai-chan would let Youichi take a bath with her. The kiddo is too young to think maliciously, so it's fine for Ai-chan.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Ai-chan looked down at the little angel on her leg.

"Want kaa-chan bath me!" Youichi cried her heart out. He looks like a huge bowl of rice curry was forcefully taken from him but it seems like he doesn't want to take a bath anyone else other than her so-called mother.

Ai-chan looked at the hopeless and topless Natsume. He was only wearing a boxer short, my goodness, is that even legal?

_(*If I was the one to see that, I'd faint but I'll make sure Natsume will be able to catch me before I crash the floor*)_

Natsume blushed and Ai-chan's face turned red after seeing how yummy, no, I mean, masculine Natsume's physique is. Is he a member of a gym? But he still looks exhausted with all that chasing around with Youichi. Youichi is a little fast runner than his big brother, you know.

"Uhm… Uhm, I guess I'll leave him to you." Natsume said stammering. He quickly grabbed the towel that fell on his foot and run back to bathroom.

_"Why is it so hot in here?" _ Natsume said to himself. It was the first time a woman saw her in that form. He's in his boxer for crying out loud!

_"That was awkward…" _ Ai-chan said when got inside her room. _"Why does my face feels so hot?"_

"Kaa-chan, do have fever? You face ish red." Youichi followed her inside the room.

"Kaa-chan's fine sweetie. Wait for me, okay? I'll just change clothes and we'll take bath afterwards." She smiled at him.

He nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

**To be continued!**

**Hello readers! Sorry this took a long time to be published. The bathing scenes are not yet finish, so wait for the part 2!**

**Read and REVIEW! I need inspiration people! Lovelots!**


End file.
